No Moon In Paradise
by MidnightUnleashed
Summary: The wolves that found Paradise have been reincarnated and are once again on the move together. Taking Chezas place in the journy is a new wolf. When Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue and Toboe show up in her city and ask her to acompony them to Paradise will she be able to turn her back on the easy life she knew and face unknown dangers chasing a dream? Will one of the wolves win her heart?
1. Chapter 1 - Alone

"No! Please, don't leave me! I'm tired of being alone. Stay with me. Please."

A distant howl sounded, low and mournful. Mist swirled all around me. As it grew thicker, the howl grew more distant and harder to hear.

"Please!" I called desperately. "Please don't leave me." The mist grew thicker and the sound died. "Please don't leave me." I murmured, hanging my head in defeat. I was alone again, just as I always had been and just as I always would be.

The mist became so thick that I couldn't see the ground beneath my paws. Then the ground vanished altogether. I floated in silent nothingness. The first thing I felt was the cold wind, biting through my thick black fur.

I opened my eyes to startling whiteness. Snowflakes blew in my face as I raised my head and sniffed the frigid air. "Damn." I muttered, hauling myself to my feet. Looking around me, everything was painted and impenetrable white. The only color I could see was the brown patch of dead grass where I had been laying.

Shaking my fur in a futile attempt to dislodge some of the clingy snowflakes, I stretched and stood up straight. I raised my nose to the air instinctualy. Not that I would be able to smell much in such a blizzard. Just as I expected, all I could detect was the damp cold smell of snow, wet ground and sleeping squirrels.

I sighed, setting my paws down on the freezing white. For a moment the pad stung then it went numb. _'Hunting will be no good today. It'll be pretty easy to get some food from the city but I'll have to stay there tonight if I go.' _ I weighed the two ideas in my head.

Finally I decided to go downtown. It wasn't too far away but it was far enough. I never really liked to make the journey there and back in one day, especially in a storm like this. _'It's easy to get stuck in a blizzard in daylight but when night falls I don't know how far I'll make it. If I stay out here though, I'll freeze my ass off.'_

Yawning, I began the trek out of the forest to downtown. No birdsong or the chatter or squirrels accompanied my journey, making the howl of the freezing morning wind all the more uninviting. _'The first snow. And look how thick it is. This promises to be a damn cold winter.'_

The distant sound of human life broke into my quiet thoughts. I perked my ears and stopped to sent the air. _'Where paw prints stop, foot prints take up. The transformation of a creature truly destined to loneliness. So lonely is this fate that the wolf created another form to stand as a companion. The form of a human. Maybe even in hopes of a human companion. But what a useless hope it is that drives that poor creature. Useless just as it's own existence.'_

I knew there were other wolves out there, however few there were but I had never seen one. The humans treated me as one on their own kind, because they knew nothing of my true self. I knew none of the humans personally and none of them seemed interested in making friends, especially with me. In the human world I was considered a street rat. Not kindly looked upon by most of the others, namely the ones with money and food.

I helped out some hungry kids here and there or teamed up with someone and shared the profits but never got a lasting relationship out of it. Not that it mattered. I was used to the loneliness. Outwardly, I didn't show it and I fought not to admit it to myself but in my dreams it was obvious how badly it hurt.

Turning into my human form I zipped up my black jacket and pulled on my hood. In my human appearance I had black hair that went to my lower back and fell in front of my left eye from time to time, black ripped skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a black jacket, black tank top, and black fingerless gloves that just covered my wrist. The only thing that stayed the same when I shifted forms were my purple eyes, and black nails.

_'Come on.'_ I urged myself. I missed my thick black fur as I walked on through the outskirts of the forest at the base of the mountains that over looked the city. The winter weather usually wasn't too bad if you knew how to keep warm but today, nothing could chase away the freezing wind and stinging snow. Thankfully it was a little warmer once I got off the mountain though.

In the city I stuck to the alleys and uncrowded streets. By the time I made it down town where all the vendors set up, it was around 1:00. It was easy enough to steal a hamburger, a loaf of bread and a bottle of water.

I took my score to a nearby ally that I usually stayed in and sat down on a crate to eat. A stray cat ran out of the near by trash pile and hissed when it saw me. I just smirked as it ran off and went back to eating the tasteless hamburger in my hand.

In the distance I heard the bark of a dog. Dogs were common enough here. Wolves however had been hunted and killed off in mass amounts and now very few survived in the few still wild areas. Or, like me, hiding in human forms with the humans who tried to kill off our entire race. Not all humans were evil though. I had heard some talking once about how the disappearance of the wolves was a shame and that they were beautiful creatures.

There was still a huge bounty on the head of any wolf. That's why I had to hide behind a human appearance. That's why I was alone. There was a part of me that hated the humans for what they had done to my kind. But I knew not all of them were at fault. Wolves were not the only ones to have suffered such a fate. Many other wild animals had as well been driven into hiding or extinction. The first that usually came to mind and conversation were wolves, bears, and big cats, none of wich I had ever encountered nor imagined I ever would.

I finished my hamburger and opened the water bottle, taking a big drink then replacing the cap. Sighing, I leaned against the wall and unzipped my backpack. The snow had stopped so I pulled out my black notebook and opened it to a blank page to try at some poetry.

I had no one to talk to so I wrote it all down in the form of poetry or short stories. I loved to create other worlds with my words. Worlds I could escape to when reality became to much. I sometimes went to the library to read but on Tuesdays it closed early so I didn't bother. By the time I got there I would only have half an hour before it closed.

I stared down at the notebook. My mind was a blank as the page. I couldn't even think of how to start. I sighed, closing it, putting it back into my bag and zipping it up. I leaned back and rested my head against the wall. _'So what now? Just sit here and day dream? No. I do that too often. I've still got a long time untill the sun goes down. I guess I'll go for a walk. Maybe I'll find someone to talk to. Heh, yeah right.' _

I put the loaf of bread and the water bottle of water in the backpack and slung it onto my back, standing up. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked out of the ally. I emerged into the street and turned left, in the direction of the park.

No one paid me any attention as I headed down the sidewalk. The park wasn't too far away but by the time I got there I was warmed up from the walk. I loved the park. Usually I would just sit on the park bench and stare off into the trees, listening to children laughing and playing and keeping an ear out for any interesting conversations.

Today there weren't many kids but a few teens were sledding down one of the snow blanketed hills. They looked a few years younger than me, about fourteen or fifteen. I was eighteen. Most of the humans my age would be driving and moving out of their parents house. But unlike the others, I had no car, no money, no friends, no family, and no home.

I trudged through the snow over to my favorite bench. It was shielded from the snow by the huge pine tree that towered above it. I looked up from the white ground at the sound of voices. Two women were sitting on my bench, talking. I made a large circle around them to leap silently into the tree where I could peak down at them and listen in without them seeing me.

"Yeah. I know." Said the girl on the right. She had bright red hair and pale green eyes. She was wearing a white puffy coat and blue jeans with snow boots. "I watched it on the news. Oh my gosh, just after that though they started talking about finding wolf tracks on the other side of the mountain."

_'Wolf tracks!'_

"No way!" The other girl exclaimed. Her curly brown hair and matching eyes blended with her dark skin. She had on a red tightly fitted coat and black pants and boots. "What if it was just a big dog?"

"They were way too big to be a dog and they were shaped a little differently. Exactly like a wolf. I saw the picture. There were a whole bunch of them too like there was more than one. The news broadcaster says that they're going to search the surrounding area to see if they can find them."

"What will they do with it if they catch them?"

"I don't know. I hope they don't hurt them though."

"That's so crazy. I thought they had all died out."

"I heard that there were a few left in the wild."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Maxine told me."

"Maxine? Oh my gosh, did you see what she wore to the dance on Friday?"

"Yes! She looked like such a whore. I can't believe..."

The conversation below me faded as my mind began to spin out of control. _'Wolves. On the other side of the mountain. By the sounds of it maybe even more than two. How is this possible? There's no way. But what if it is true? What if there are actually other wolves so close.'_

I clutched my head as the world around me danced in a swirl of sparkling white and deep green and brown. My stomach flipped then the breath was driven from my body and something hard slammed into my back. freezing cold water soaked through my jacket but I couldn't move. I gasped for breath and closed my eyes.

"Hey! Holy crap! Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and made out two blurry figures crouching over me. I blinked and they became clearer. The two girls that were sitting on the bench were looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah." I choked, still trying to get my breath and nodding "I-I'm fine." I pushed myself up and sat there, recovering my breath.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty far. That tree's really high up." The red head reached out and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Here, come sit down on the bench." The other girl offered her hand and I let her help me to my feet and brush the snow off my back. The world tilted as I took a step but the girls caught me before I could fall, supporting me between the two of them and helping me over to the bench.

They sat down, one on either side and looked over at me. "You gonna be ok?" asked the girl with the brown hair.

"Yeah." I replied, now able to breathe.

"My names Breanna." She said, smiling at me

"And I'm Stacy." The other girl chimed in, smiling as well.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me. My name's Mizuki." I flicked my hair out of my face and tried to smile back.

"What were you doing up in that tree anyways?" Stacy asked. "How did you even get up there?"

"I was just sitting. I like to come here to think sometimes. I climbed up there to get out of the snow since you two were on the bench" I explained.

"Do you live near by?"

"Uh... yeah, kind of. I should probably be getting back though. My er... boyfriend will be worried about me."

"Oh. Ok then." Breanna stood up and pulled my up. "You sure you'll be ok?" I nodded "Alrighty then, bye." Stacy and Breanna waved to me as I turned to walk away. I glanced over my shoulder and waved back.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder before hurrying back to my ally. I kept up a steady jog the whole way there. When I arrived I was a little out of breath and sat down on the crate, leaning back against the wall.

_'So what now?'_

With a sigh, I stood up. I grabbed the crate and pulled it away from the wall. There was just enough space between the crate and the wall for me to lay down comfortably and out of sight. I lay on my back, staring blankly up at the dirty white sky.

I kept myself from thinking about what I had heard from the two girls at the park. _'It doesn't matter.' _I convinced myself. _'I've been alone for as long as I can remember. That's never going to change. It can't change. It's all I know.'_

_'Alone she lived_

_Alone she cried_

_Alone she traveled_

_Alone she tried_

_No one was there_

_Left alone to fight_

_The demonic darkness_

_That stalked her at night_

_Alone she stands_

_And alone she strives_

_Alone she continues _

_And alone she survives'_

_' couldn't I have thought that up earlier.' _

I laid there, thinking untill the sun went down. When it disappeared I sat up and pulled the loaf of bread and water out. distractedly gnawing on the bread, I listened to the slowing city life. Everything was normal but I had a strange feeling.

_'Probably just a storm coming.' _I told myself. _'I might as well stay here tomorrow. I don't like hunting in such thick snow. As long as I have to pretend to be a human, I will take up the opportunity for free food. It's the least they can do for killing us off.'_

Laying there in the ally, I was restless. I longed for the pine trees and clear sky of my mountain home. The city was too loud and the street lights too sharp. Eventually, I fell asleep as I dreamed of a place where I could be free._ 'A place free of humans and the death and destruction that they bring. Green fields of soft, lush grass, dotted with flowers bobbing in the slight breeze. Tall, thickly leaved trees with birds singing from their tops. Cold clear streams teeming with fish. Blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds.' _

_'The cool night air. Bright, twinkling stars and a huge full moon shedding its silver light on the quiet world. Crickets chirping from the bushes and fireflies chasing each other in brilliant flashes of yellow light. A clear howl, echoing for miles. Then one by one more and more join in untill they form a single voice. Furry heads raised to the sky, singing to the full moon and filling the sky with he heart song on the wolves.' _

_'The place that she can only find in her dreams. The world of longing replaced with the world her heart so longs to see. So pure is the place wich she seeks in her sleep. Unrivaled by all the many places of beauty on the Earth. The land where dreams thrive and peace is truly found. It could be nothing but Paradise.'_

* * *

**Whoo! Here we go! I've been wanting to write a Wolf's Rain fan fiction for a while now and I finally got my lazy ass to do it. I hope you like it. Please review! I love you all my dearest readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters. **

* * *

I woke up late the next day, around noon and finished off the bread and water. _'Where to today? The park? No. The library? Yeah. I'll do that. I could do with a good book and a warm place to sit.' _

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The sky was grey but the clouds didn't look too burdened. It probably wouldn't snow and if it did it would be very light. The streets weren't too over crowded but there was still a steady stream of people on the sidewalks.

I walked down Carter Street, hands in my jacket pockets, backpack over one shoulder. I stopped at the corner and waited on the outside of the crowd for the light for the signal to walk. A man dressed in a black suit stood just in front of me. A leash in his right hand led to a big dog. The dog turned its head and growled at me.

_'German Shepard. The humans keep them as pets but they're also used as police dogs.'_ The dog turned all the way around and laid its ears back to its head and bared its teeth aggressively. It barked and the man turned and I stared into his black sunglasses. _'Shit. I bet the bastard's trained to kill my kind. Other animals can see through the disguise to our true forms. _

The man seemed to know what was going on and lunged to grab my arm, the dog viciously barking and straining against its leash. I dodged his hand and turned the corner, not looking back as I sped across the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car.

I kept running for blocks after the sound of the dog barking faded. I was breathing heavily when I finally slowed and glanced behind me. There was no sign of the man or his dog but I wasn't taking any chances. Instead of stopping to rest I continued walking. I was only half way to the library.

_'Damn dogs. Such traitors. Groveling to their humans. Ready to tear apart their own kind on the command of their owners. Eating pellets of hard, bad tasting food and mushy slop. Sleeping at the feet of the humans. It's disgusting.'_

I made it to the library without any other encounters. Stepping in through the huge wooden doors I breathed in the musty but welcoming smell of books. I couldn't see anyone but that was normal. I didn't often see many people in the library. It was small but it had a fairly large book selection. I walked through the entrance and looked around at the towering bookcases.

"Hey there! Good to see you again Mizuki!" The librarian called from her desk. "It's been a while. Bad weather been keeping you away?"

"Hey." I smiled, walking up to the desk and leaning my elbow on it. "I'm not too much of a snow person but it's not all that bad."

"I don't mind it as long as I'm inside." She was an older woman with grey curly hair that bounced around her shoulders. She had hazel eyes that looked magnified by her silver glasses. Classic librarian. She was the closest thing I had ever had to a real friend.

"Can't say so much for myself." I laughed.

"You really need to get yourself in a better place. Such a sweet, young, pretty girl like you shouldn't be out on the streets. It's dangerous out there." She looked up from her book and fixed me with a serious stare.

"I'm alright out there. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. It just wouldn't feel right to live in a house or have a normal supply of food and money. I'm fine with the way I live. I'm used to it."

"I guess your right." She sighed. "You have a different path to walk. Not the one that you expect but the right one all the same."

"What? You're always saying wierd stuff like that. You never make any sense to me."

"You'll understand when the time is right. I fear that time may be coming sooner than you think."

"What are you talking about Mrs. Crainer?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as if to clear it and smiled at me. "Are there any specific books you'd like to look at today?"

_'Damn it. Of course the only person I really talk to has to make no sense at all.' _I thought, deciding to let the subject go. "Nothing in mind." I replied. "Just a good book or two to lose myself in for a while."

"Well, off you go then. Don't get too lost now."

"Me? Ha, never." I smirked and turned around. I headed to the fiction section, encountering not so much as a hint of human presence. I stopped at the end of one of the huge bookcases and ran my eye over the titles. Nothing jumped to my interest so I walked on, turning to the right and meandering down the row, glancing at titles.

Eventually a found a couple of books and took them upstairs to read. Plopping down in a soft arm chair, I opened the first one and began to read. I was halfway through the first book when I stopped and looked up at the clock.

_'3:30. I should probably get going and find some food.' _In agreement, my stomach growled. Sighing, I closed the book and stood up. I left the two books on the table next to the chair and headed downstairs. I knew that when I came back, the books would be there waiting for me.

"Leaving?" Mrs. Crainer called as I descended the last few steps.

"Yeah. I gotta get some food. I'll be back tomorrow or maybe the day after." I replied, walking up to her desk.

"I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled and turned to leave. "Bye, Mrs. Crainer." I called over my shoulder, looking back to wave.

"Mizuki! Wait."

"What?" I stopped and turned around.

"A police man came by while you were reading. He said that one of his co-workers had seen a wolf today. He asked me if I had seen it." As she spoke, my heart began to flutter in my chest. "Be more careful. I don't want to think of what will happen if they capture you."

I stared at her, mouth open in total shock. "Y-you know?" I stammered.

"Yes. I know. I have since the day I met you." She smiled at me as I continued to stare in shock. "Now be safe out there, girl. Keep on your toes and come to see me again soon."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." She called after me as I stumbled out of the library.

_'She knows. She knew from the very start. Why did she never say anything?_ Looking blankly ahead I left the library and started on the way back to my ally. _'Their still after me.'_ I reminded myself. _'Best to keep to the shadows.'_

Taking alleys and cutting through slums, I cautiously made my way back without incident. Instead of hitting the street vendors, I went straight to my ally and sta down behind the crate. _'It's probably around 5:00 chance at easy food will be packing up and leaving for home soon. Should I risk it? I was pretty from here when the damn dog spotted me.' _My stomach growled again. I had gone hungry for many nights in a row when I hadn't been able to get food but I usually was able to eat every day. _'Fuck it. I'm going_.'I stood up and pulled my backpack onto my shoulders. Yawning, I stepped out of the ally and walked the few blocks to the vendors.

"Hey! Mizuki!"

"Hm?" I turned around to see a kid running up to me. She looked to be about ten years old with ripped clothing and a dirty face.

"That's me. What do you need, kid?"

"Help." She came up to me, out of breath. She leaned her hands on her knees and huffed for air. "Tom... sent me... to get you..." She puffed. "He... got stuck...in... a building... there's a gang outside... that trapped him in there. Please...help him."

"Where?" I demanded, food immediately forgotten. Tom was young, about twenty three years old. He helped me from time to time with food and shelter when the weather was bad.

"The old Motel 6."

"Get on my back kid. I'll carry you." Obediently she climbed onto my back and I sprinted forward, barely slowed by her added weight, wich was close to nothing. The building was about eight blocks from where we were but I covered the distance at an unhuman speed. I dropped the kid as we came to the building and looked around. "Where's he at?"

"This way! Come on!" She called, running around th back of the building. I turned the corner and pulled to an ubrupt stop. "Shit!" A squad of five cops, two dogs, Tom and the little girl stood in front of me.

"Sorry Mizuki." Tom leaned against the wall. "There's a warrant out for you. I could use a little extra five hundred dollars."

"Damn traitor!" I yelled taking a step back. _'Ah fuck! How the hell am I suppose to get out of this mess? The building is too high to jump and I'd rather not get shot.'_

"Put your hands up and surrender." Ordered one of the police men.

Before they could blink, I leaped into the air and landed gracefully behind them. The second my feet hit the ground, I was running. Turning the corner, once again I was brought to a stop. More cops stood in my way.

_I'm surrounded! Shit!' _ The other police had caught up to me now and I was closed in. Thinking desperately for a way to escape, my breath coming in quick, frantic gasps, I felt like my knees were going to give out. The dogs were barking insanely, ready to break off their leashes. If I moved, I would get shot.

Suddenly the men standing in front of me fell, blood pooling around them. "Run!" A voice called. Not waiting to see what had just happened, I bolted forward, leaping over the bodies. Someone came up to my side and shoved me, causing my to stumble and almost lose my footing. Where I was only a second ago, a bullet went whizzing past. "Jump!"

Obediently I jumped onto the building on my left and from there to the next. Dropping down into an ally a few houses down I continued to run. I ran on blindly, not stopping to look where I was going. My breath was coming in rapid gasps and my lungs burned but I dared not stop.

"Hey! You can stop now. We're safe." The voice brought me back to my senses and the world came into focus again. I slowed to a standstill and looked behind me at the person that had spoken. My rescuer.

My breath caught in my throat and I stumbled backward. In front of me stood a wolf. He was pure white with glowing yellow eyes. "You- You're a wolf." I stammered.

"My name's Kiba." He chuckled. "Pretty close one back there wasn't it. Lucky I was there to rescue you."

"I had things under control." I growled, suddenly defensive.

"It didn't look like it from where I was standing. Two more seconds and you'd have been shot."

"How did you even know that I was in trouble? Were you stalking me?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes and glaring at the other wolf.

"I was just walking by and I heard the dogs barking and saw the police cars. I went over to see what was going on and there you were."

"Why did you save me?"

"Well I couldn't just walk away. I couldn't just abandon one of my own kind. That's not the way I am." He paused for a second. "Are you ok?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." _'I don't think he's going to hurt me. He did save me after all.' _I relaxed and took a deep breath.

"You're welcome." He smiled and I saw his human form. He had brown messy hair and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans and converse. "So, what's your name?"

"Mizuki."

"What a beautiful name. Do you live around here?"

"Kinda. I stay here when hunting's bad on the mountain. I've never seen you here before. You new?"

"My friends and I are just passing through. We're gonna stay the night here and set off again tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" I asked. "This can be a pretty dangerous place if you're in the wrong neighborhood."

"An abandoned house on the edge of town. You can come with and stay with us for tonight if you want. The cops will be after you."

"I don't know..."

"Come on. It's dangerous for you to stay here."

The sound of dogs barking and voices shouting close by made up my mind. I nodded and he took off, me following closely. While we ran I tried to make sense of everything that happened.

_'Other wolves. I can't believe this. I can't go back downtown again. There's a warrant out for me. They know that I'm a wolf so they'll probably search the mountain for me. I'll have to leave. Where are these other wolves going?'_

_'Damn. Just this morning, everything was normal. I was alone. Lost in the background. Everything flipped completely around. Now I'm wanted by the police and I have to leave. I've run into another wolf. Holy shit. This is crazy.'_

I barely noticed the cold biting through my jacket and the exhaustion dragging at my feet as the city began to thin out. By the time we made it to the house, the sun was setting in the distance,casting dramatic shadows on the crimson ground.

"Kiba! You're back!" I jerked my head up to see a boy jumping off the porch and running up to us. He looked about fourteen. "Hey! Who's this?" He asked, stopping and looking at me.

"This is Mizuki. I helped her out downtown and I invited her to stay the night here with us."

"Hi! My name's Toboe! Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. "I'll take you to meet the others."

I stumbled behind him into the house and through what must have been a living room. _'So there's more than two. How many more are there? What if some of the others aren't as welcoming as Toboe?'_

As we burst into one of the bedrooms, he let go of my hand and I skidded to a stop. "What the hell?"

"This is Mizuki!" Toboe announced. "She's gonna stay with us tonight."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Hige." One on the wolves stood up and came over to me. He reached out a hand for me to shake. I looked at him warily and took a step back. "It's ok. We don't bite. Tsumes bark is pretty scary but he's harmless really."

"Harmless am I Piggy?"

"Oh knock it off Tsume. Can't you see she's scared." A girl with short black hair walked up to me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not scared." I growled. "I've never been around other wolves before. It's a bit of a shock. That's all."

"Hey, it's ok." Hige soothed.

"So why is she here?" Tsume demanded rudely. Before I could snap back at him, Kiba spoke from behind me.

"I helped her escape from a tight situation back in the city. The police are scouring the city looking for her so I told her she could stay with us tonight."

"Well did you get the food like you were suppose to?"

"Yeah." Kiba took off his backpack off and unzipped it. He threw a hamburger over to Tsume then, took two more out and offered one to me.

"Are you sure there's enough?" I asked, hesitating to take the hamburger.

"Yeah. I grabbed a few extras." He smiled and I took the hamburger.

"Thanks." I said, looking around at the dusty room. A broken board was nailed across the window, leaving a crack big enough for moonlight to shine through. _'Tomorow's the full moon.' _ I reminded myself joyfully. The door to the room wad hanging by one hing and had a large hole through it. There wasn't much else to take in about the room. It was empty except for the wolves.

"Mizuki! Come and sit with me." Toboe called from across the room. He was sitting a few feet away from Tsume in the left corner opposite the door. Hige sat in the other corner with Blue and Kiba went to sit by him.

I glanced behind me, then walked over to the corner. I hadn't realized just how tired and hungry I was untill I sat down. Tearing the wrapper off the hamburger, I devoured it in a few famished gulps.

"So where are you guys heading?" I asked Toboe when I had finished chewing my last bite.

"Paradise."

"Paradise?"

"Yeah." Toboes eyes lit up. " Kiba's taking us there. You should come with us."

"What? Paradise is just a story for pups. You don't really think you can find it do you?"

"It's real." Toboe insisted. " And I know we can find it."

"You're crazy kid." I laughed. "You'll never make it to Paradise."

"I said the same thing." Tsume stated. "But they won't listen."

"So why are you here?" I retorted.

"I just got sick of that damned city."

I rolled my eyes. _'Smug bastard.' _I thought, turning to Kiba. "You really think you can find it?"

"I do." he replied, looking into my eyes. "I know we can."

"Paradise..." I murmered to myself. _'These guys seems serious. They actually believe that they can find Paradise. Who's to say they can't? Come on, I dream of it all the time. Maybe it really is possible..."_

"Mizuki, come find Paradise with us. You can't go back. They'll catch you." he reasoned. I gazed into his blue eyes, transfixed by their intensity. Before my brain could decide, my heart did.

"Alright. I'll come."

"Aw shit." Tsume mumbled. "Another weirdo on this hell bound trip."

_'I'll make you regret that one day.'_ I silently vowed, throwing a glare over my shoulder, then smiling back at Toboe, Kiba and Hige. "Let's find Paradise."

* * *

**And there is chapter two. Are things going too fast? I feel like it's going too fast. -_- grrrrrrrrr. I feel so special! I already got a review! Whoo! Keep reading and keep enjoying please! Keep reviewing! They make me really friggen happy! Like oh my pie! ^.^ Loves you readers!**


End file.
